The conventional tube reverse lining engineering method that is applied to guide conduit buried underground will be explained on the basis of FIG. 8. This engineering method digs a work ditch 02 to the branch section of main pipe 01 in order to expose the service tee 03 for a branch connection that is fitted to the said main pipe 01. This engineering method also reversely advances the lining tube 010 into the supply pipe 09 by use of a machine for turning a lining inside out, also known as a reverse machine 08, from the meter riser pipe 06 side that is exposed to the ground on the user's side and also ends the reverse when the reversing lining has reached the internal side of service tee 03. At this point the tip of lining tube 010 is cut open, and a terminal machine is 05 is installed onto the service tee 03. A heater 011 is connected to the side of terminal machine 05 and the side of meter riser pipe 06 for circulating hot water as shown by the arrow. The hot water flows into the reverse lining tube 010 to harden the thermosetting adhesive agent coated to the lining tube 010, thereby pasting up the lining tube 010 that has already been lined to the entire internal face of supply pipe 09.
In this way, because the work ditch 02 needs to be dug at the branch section of main pipe 01 in the conventional tube reverse lining engineering method, a great deal of labors and expenditures are needed for the digging and back-filling. In addition, there is the problem of traffic hindrance in the case of the work ditch being in a street.
Therefore, the applicant of this invention proposes a tube reverse lining engineering method to be done without digging the work ditch 02 in the branch section of main pipe 01 as Japan Patent Application No. Showa 63 (or 1988)--147,549 discloses.
This engineering method of Japan Patent Application No. 147,549 is for conducting all the lining works from the terminal, for example, the meter riser tube of supply pipe that has exposed to the ground. The engineering method is described below.
a. A reverse machine shall be connected to the terminal of supply pipe to be lined and the lining tube coated with the thermosetting adhesive agent shall be reversed so that it may pass inside the supply pipe from the inlet of supply pipe and reach the inside of main pipe. PA1 b. Next, the heating tube shall be reversed inside the lining tube so that it may similarly reach the inside of main pipe. PA1 c. Then, a lengthy rod fitted with a metal detecting sensor at its tip shall be inserted for detecting the branch section of main pipe. PA1 d. Once the branch section has been detected, the lengthy rod shall be fixed to that position, a tape connected to the end terminal of heating tube shall be pulled for pulling the tip side until it is to be blocked by the tip of lengthy rod, and the tip of heating tube shall be coincided with the branch section of main pipe. PA1 e. Next, the lengthy rod shall be pulled out, and instead, the hot water hose fitted with a hot water spray nozzle at its tip shall be inserted until it may reach the end of heating tube. PA1 f. Then, the heater shall be connected to the heating tube and to the hot water tube for circulating the hot water inside the heating tube and hot water tube, and the thermosetting adhesive agent coated to the lining tube shall be hardened for bonding the lining tube up to the branch section of main pipe via the service tee from the internal face of supply pipe. PA1 g. Next, the hot water tube shall be pulled out, then the heating tube shall be pulled back by use of the tape connected to the heating tube. PA1 h. Then, the tip side of lining tube that has entered into the main pipe shall be pulled for its return back to the branch section of main pipe. PA1 i. Next, the lining tube drilling tool with use of an electric heater shall be inserted up to the tip of lining tube that has been drawn back, where the heater shall be electrified for its heating up for melting the lining tube and for drilling a hole to the lining tube in order to open main pipe interior with the supply pipe interior, then the drilling tool shall be pulled out, and the tip side of lining tube that has been pulled back to the supply pipe interior and has been cut through the said melting shall be recovered by pulling the tape.
This is the non-digging tube reverse lining engineering method of conduit.
The above mentioned engineering method is an engineering method for lining the section up to the branch section of main pipe via the service tee from the supply pipe, but this invention won't line the section up to the branch section of main pipe because a time is required for inspecting the branch section of the lining method should be adopted, and it is an object of this invention to present the non-digging tube reverse lining engineering method of conduit to be lined up to the connection between the service tee and the supply pipe.